Memory tests such as, for example, cyclic RAM tests are required within the scope of various standards for providing functionally reliable software. An example of such a standard is IEC 60730. According to this standard, faulty memory cells have to be detected. After a faulty memory cell has been detected, appropriate safety measures or emergency measures can be initiated.
Within the scope of such RAM tests, various test sequences are written into a RAM cell, read back and checked for correctness. These memory tests are normally performed by the control unit of the electric tool, especially by the software implemented on the control unit. Such a control unit is, for example, a microcontroller or a CPU (CPU: Central Processing Unit).